Brother, Sweep Me Off My Feet
by iridescentxlove
Summary: Hermione and Blaise become more than friends. Blaise parents tell him he has a twin sister. Guess who it is? None other than Hermione. Their parents find out about their relationship and try to break them apart. BZHG and later HGDM
1. Prologue

**A/N: So here is how this story came about.**

**I was reading two fanfictions where Hermione finds out she's a Zabini and she lives happily ever after living in a mansion where Draco comes by often and he falls in love with her. The end. **

**Well. My head started to think. I thought, that is so cheesy, having Hermione live happily ever after. Where's the drama? So I came up with this story. I don't think there's another fanfiction like this. Maybe there is, but I definitely didn't copy. The inspiration came from the movie, _The King_ (2005). **

**So after figuring everything out, here it is. I'll try to update quick but I have piano and ballet lessons this week. Plus I have to spend a night skating with my friends because they love to stick their feet into something that someone else did before. Same with bowling (ew!). Sorry about the weird name of this story, I had no other ideas what to name it.**

**Summary: Blaise and Hermione are best friends after the war. As the year ends, they decide they want to be more. They don't know this, but they are actually twins. When their parents find out about this romance, they do what they can to stop it. An unexpected friend comes to seduce Hermione and draw her away from Blaise. What's going to happen?**

**Brother, Sweep Me Off My Feet**

**Prologue**

It was Hermione's final year at Hogwarts. It was also definitely the best year of all. With Voldemort gone and all Death Eaters dead or in Azkaban, Hermione, Harry, and Ron didn't need to worry about a thing.

Dumbledore had thrown a little ball to promote House Unity and to his surprise, everything went well. People pushed away the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff and Gryffindor/Slytherin issue, First Year or Seventh Year gap, and mudblood/halfblood/pureblood things. Draco actually was nice to Hermione now.

Blaise Zabini was becoming one of Hermione's best friends. Though Hermione and Blaise didn't notice this, everyone thought Hermione looked more like Blaise and Blaise looked more like Hermione each year as they grew up.

Soon, though, Blaise asked Hermione if he wanted to become his girlfriend. Hermione said yes, and they were a happy couple. Blaise told his parents and as soon as the school year was over, they wanted to meet her.

Mr. and Mrs. Zabini had also told Blaise there was a surprise they had to tell him about when he came back home. Blaise couldn't wait to hear it and Hermione couldn't wait to meet his parents.

Nothing was going wrong in the year. What _could_ go wrong, though? Everything.

**A/N: I'll post the first chapter tomorrow or something. Too busy today so…**

**Please please please review if you like the plot and it's something your gonna read. I don't want to waste my time writing a fanfic that no one likes or isn't going to read if you know what I mean. Review on your way out!**


	2. Chapter 1: Start of it all

**A/N: can I say something?**

**ALEX PETTYFER IS SO GEORGEOUS! I can't wait to see Stormbreaker! The book was amazing but I mainly want to see it because Alex Pettyfer is in it. I fancy him quite a bit…okay, I fancy him a lot! So anyways, here's Brother, Sweep Me Off My Feet**

**---**

**Brother, Sweep Me Off My Feet**

**Chapter 1: Start of it all**

"…And we will always remember you," Albus Dumbledore said.

Every Seventh Year threw their graduation hats in the air. Today was the day they were finally adults.

After the graduation, they went to the Graduation Ball. Hermione was Blaise's date of course and they danced the night away. Hermione informed her parents that she was going to stay at Blaise's house for a couple of weeks to meet his parents.

The next day, all the Hogwarts students met their parents at Platform 9 ¾.

"I can't wait to meet your mum and dad," Hermione whispered to Blaise.

"I think they'll like you," Blaise said.

In the distance, a couple waved at Blaise.

"There they are," he smiled and grabbed Hermione's hand.

Blaise's parents looked surprised, for an odd reason.

"I see you've met A—" Blaise's mother started, but got cut off by Blaise's enthusiasm.

"Mum, Dad, this is Hermione, my girlfriend I told you about!" He excitedly said and turned to Hermione and kissed her.

_I thought Blaise's parents would like me,_ Hermione thought. _Why do they seem shocked and nervous?_

Mrs. Zabini fainted and Mr. Zabini caught her before she hit the ground.

"Mum!" Blaise yelled.

"Blaise, Hermione, we have some talking to do." Mr. Zabini looked at the two sternly.

"Uh, okay," Hermione whispered, barely audible.

---

"ARE YOU MAD?" Hermione shrieked. She never yelled at adults, but this was an exception. She had just learned that she wasn't Hermione Granger, but Amaris Zabini. She was a pureblood witch and twin of Blaise. They were _siblings_! If you found out you were snogging your brother, wouldn't you go ballistic?

"I'm afraid all of this is ture Amaris, er, Hermione." her new mother said.

"And WHY did you not tell me this? WHY was I adopted by muggles?" Hermione snapped.

"It was during the rise of the Dark Lord. We had to hide you because you were a girl and he would surely kill you. Your father and I just couldn't let that happen. He was recruiting Death Eaters and girls were considered weak and he felt that they stopped him from having true power.

"We left you in the hands of the Grangers. Your adoptive father is actually a halfblood. He went to Hogwarts with me but after Voldemort became a major threat, he left the Wizarding world and never returned."

"I see…" Hermione turned away. The Zabini Manor felt too big opposed to her cozy little London home. Hermione glanced at Blaise and he looked sad. So this was the end of their relationship. This was so messed up! She would never be able to look at Blaise again without thinking of kissing his adorable lips.

"Blaise, Amaris—Er Hermione, we hope you are okay with us calling you that, since it is your real name." Hermione's dad said. "Considering that you two have bonded uh, quite well, um, you two know that you mustn't have a closer than close relationship. That isn't right because you erm, share the same genetics."

"That's right, your brother and sister now, you can't be together kissing each other and having erm, sex. That's just not right…you two haven't…well…" her mom seemed very fidgety, "you know."

Hermione looked at Blaise. She could tell that he wanted to say yes to freak his parents out—he was a true Slytherin—but Hermione decided if they were going to be her parents forever and she was going to live with them, she better stay on their good side.

"No, we haven't." She told them. Her mum let out a huge sigh and her father's face turned from pale to it's normal color.

"Well, your parents know everything, that you will be living with us now," her mum said.

"Oh."

"We better show you to your room."

"Okay."

---

Sitting on her bed in her room, Amaris (Hermione…we'll start calling her Amaris from now on.) stared at the ceiling. She had lost the love of her life…well she didn't quite lose him, but she couldn't be with him. Forbidden love. Amaris knew things between her and Blaise would be akward from now on.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Amaris said.

Blaise came into the room and sat on her bed.

"Look, this is weird, I know. But we're going to be family forever so let's just pretend this thing between us never happened." Blaise sadly told her.

"I know. I never expected to be your twin. I guess we do kind of look alike. Although, I have never noticed."

"Yeah."

"You know, it's going to take me a while to get used to my name…Amaris."

"It's going to get used to for me to call you that."

"Mmhmm. This sucks."

"What? Being a pureblood and rich sucks?"

"No. I don't mind that. But us. It sucks."

"I know…but it's for mum and dad. And for sibling genetics. And for being right and wrong."

Amaris sighed.

Blaise put up a mischevious grin. "One last kiss?"

Amaris smiled. "Sure."

Blaise leaned over and kissed Amaris. Those lips were going to be gone from her forever. She should enjoy this for the last time. Apparantely, Blaise thought the same and slid his tongue in her mouth. They enjoyed each other's tongue's company until Amaris broke the kiss.

"This isn't right. It was only supposed to be a simple good-bye kiss." She said, tears streaming down her face.

Blaise wiped them away with his fingers.

"I know. But you know I would never stop loving you."

"Me too."

Blaise hugged Amaris and she embraced him, still crying. Blaise stood up and went out of the door.

Amaris knew she just couldn't forget about loving Blaise as more than a brother and friend.

**Review review review! Isn't it sad when you can't love someone you truly love? You think they're your soul mate, but in reality, they aren't. This can only mean one thing for Amaris/Hermione…she's going to find who she's truly destined for. Well, I'm going to post the next chappy tomorrow. Hope you liked this one! And I think I MAYYY write an Alex Rider fanfic, but I'm not quite sure. I don't know if I can write actiony things.**


	3. Chapter 2: Thinking

**A/N: I am getting very lazy with updating, I admit. I think I updated far much more with Because Now, I Am a Pureblood. I think I've lost my enthusiasm. So sorry if this story is complete crap, I didn't mean for it to be that bad. Oh, and it's so funny to see you guys disgusted by the kiss last chapter. : )**

---

**Brother, Sweep Me Off My Feet**

**Chapter 2: Thinking**

Blaise woke up from the sun shining through his window, but he was anything but little mister sunshine.

He went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Blaisey," his mother cooed. Blaise rolled his eyes. He hated it when his mum called him that. "The Malfoys are coming over today, remember? To meet Amaris."

"Oh. Right. Does she know that?" He asked.

"No, but I think you should tell her."

"Why do I have to do it? You're her mother."

"Yes, but you're her brother. And you two are comfortable with each other."

Blaise winced upon hearing this. They were anything but comfortable with each other. It was like being with your ex—which he was—and awkward silences were hung in the air. Everytime Blasie would think about, hear, or see Amaris, he would restrain himself from grabbing her waist and kissing her.

"Fine," Blaise grumbled.

From now on, things were going to be weird. He couldn't _possibly _get to be friend friends with Amaris. Not after everything that happened.

They just needed a clean start, right? No, not really. They needed to go to extreme measures. Did they? A memory charm may work, but he could very possibly mess up and clear her hold mind. Blaise slid through Charms class barely, but still had a passing grade. No, he couldn't charm Amaris. He could make a potion. Though, he didn't have the things for it. Draco did, but it wasn't as if he was going to ask for help. It's just how guys were.

Blaise was desparate for something. They were brother and sister! They would be seeing each other for life unless the other died. Death…NO!

Blaise shook his head. He was going crazy. This thinking was making his head hurt. Just a clean start, that was all he and Amaris needed.

After pacing around his house, Blaise came to Amaris's door. He knocked but no one answered. Maybe she was still asleep.

Blaise glanced at his watch. It was ten. A reasonable time to get up. Opening the door handle, Blaise thought if he should knock again, just in case. What if she was naked? Blaise started to feel aroused by the thought but quickly mentally slapped himself.

_What are you thinking? She's your sister for Merlin's sake!_

During all of his thinking, he had opened the door. No, Amaris was not naked, but sleeping quietly.

Blaise went over to her bed and watched her.

Amaris's eyes were closed, obviously, her mouth closed, which Blaise thought was very ladylike, and her hair was neatly to the side. She was sleeping on her back with her hands placed on her stomach with her hands folded.

_She is such a beautiful sleeper…UGH! You're doing it again! But what if I think she's beautiful for a sister? Yeah, brothers can think their sisters are pretty. It doesn't mean they like them. It's only an opinionated fact. Yeah._

Suddenly, Amaris's eyes fluttered opened. She screamed at the sight of Blaise and rolled out of her bead. Amaris hit her head on a nightstand, groaned, and stood up.

"What are you doing in here?" She said, rubbing the corner of her head.

"I was going to tell you something," Blaise simply said. His throat was getting dry, seeing Amaris in her nightclothes. She was wearing a pink tank top which was low cut and showed her bra and cleavage. Her shorts were baby blue with pink polka dots on them and showed her tan, lean, long legs.

"Well, what is it? You nearly gave me a heart attack. I forgot I didn't live with the um, Grangers anymore."

"Well, the Malfoys are coming over today to see you."

"What?" Amaris looked shocked. "You chose to tell me now? I'm not even ready!" She dashed into her bathroom.

"Yeah, well I guess our parents forgot to tell you. So did I. But they aren't coming 'til noon!" Blaise half shouted after her.

Wait, now that Blaise and Amaris were over, Draco might move in on her. But that won't happen will it? Draco was always after the ladies, single or not. Even though the war cleared up old tensions, Draco was still the same with his one night stands. Blaise felt determined to keep Draco away from his sister. They were no longer a couple, but he still cared for her being his sister and all. Blaise was not going to let Amaris get hurt.


End file.
